Destiny Brought Us Together
by Sakasha
Summary: This is my first story ever. I wrote it a long time ago. I didn't clean it up much so that's why it's written poorly. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Hope you like it. Sorry that this isn't much of a summary of the story.
1. Waiting

"**Destiny Brought Us Together"**

**Ch. 1: Waiting**

**I was on Destiny Island. In fact, I kind of live there. Anyway I was waiting like I did everyday for Sora and Riku to come back. We had gotten separated a while ago and the last time I saw them I was 14. Now I'm 17 and it's been three years since I saw both of them. I don't even know if they're alive or not. I think they are but it's hard to say. I hope they are alive and everyone here hopes they are too. I would like to go out looking for them but I can't. The reason is that I don't know what world they're at since there are so many out there. It would take a long time to just search on of those worlds.**

"**Kairi, I know you miss them but you have to face it, they're not coming back," explained Selphie.**

"**No, I won't face it! I know they'll came back, I know they will!" I screamed.**

"**Kairi, they're not coming back! Face it, you've said they would for three YEARS! THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK!"**

"**You're wrong! They'll come back! I know they WILL!"**

**Then I ran to the secret cave and crawled through the opening. I found the drawings that Sora and I drew when we were little.**

"**Kairi, come out! Wakka and Tidus left already! Please Kairi, I don't want to go back alone!" shouted Selphie.**

"**Leave me alone!" I cried.**

**I tucked my knees close to my chest and fold my arms on top of them. Relaxing my head on my arms, I buried it in them and started crying. I heard Selphie walk away from the entrance. I had waited to calm down a bit before I went out of the cave. When I looked out, I saw Selphie row away in her boat and I came out on the beach to sit near the water.**

"**I know you guys will come back soon," I said to myself.**

**I sat there until the sun started to set, then went over to my boat and started rowing back home. As I got to the dock near my house, the sun was only half way down. I tied the boat off and started walking to the house. When I got there I wasn't surprised that no one was home. My parents left 3 years ago when I was away. The only thing they left was a not saying why they left. It read:**

**Kairi,**

**Your father and I are worried about you. You never talk to us anymore. You leave very early in the morning and never come back until late at night. Your father wants to move away but we know you don't. we're not going to make you so you can stay here but just remember that we will always love you.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

**That was the last time I ever heard from them. Ever since then, I've been lonely. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie don't talk to me because I've been talking so much about Riku and Sora. Especially Sora because I love him.**

**As I entered the house, I noticed that it looked very ominous. I looked out the window and the sun was starting to get covered with dark clouds. It felt strange to see the house this dark. I went outside to get a better look. The clouds were almost black. I went back inside and went up to my room. I walked over to the closet and took out my pajamas to change. Next I went over to my dresser and brushed my short red hair. When I put the brush down, I saw a figure at my window in a flash on lightening. I walked over to the window to pull back the curtains. My heart started pounding and felt like it was going to come out of my throat.**


	2. Sora's Back

**Destiny Brought Us Together**

**Ch. 2: Sora's Back**

**I was in front of the curtains and my heart was pounding more than ever. I slowly reached to pull the curtains back as my heart skipped a beat. The figure was Sora. I couldn't believe it. Sora was back.**

"**Sora! Is it really you?" I asked opening the window.**

"**Kairi, I'm so glad your safe," said Sora as he climbed in the window.**

"**How did you come back?"**

"**An opening with light pouring out of it. Kind of like a door. We ended up in the ocean near Destiny Island."**

"**So you came back to the island that you left from?"**

"**Yeah and I saw the drawing in the cave."**

"**You did. I drew it when I came back to the island 3 years ago."**

"**Kairi, I love you. When I was trying to come back here, I couldn't stop thinking about you and if you were okay."**

"**Sora, I couldn't stop thinking about you either. To be honest I love you too."**

"**Kairi…"**

**Sora looked at me with a look I never saw before. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned closer into me. His eyes started to close as he got closer and his lips gently pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then pulled away from me and when I opened my eyes I saw his dark blue eyes looking down at me. He looked relaxed and wasn't smiling. He mouth slightly was slightly open and he looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Yet he wasn't sleeping, he was far from feeling sleepy. I leaned towards him and as our lips met again the door flew open. We quickly pulled away from each other and looked to see who it was. I was shocked to find that it was Riku looking at us with a very stern look.**

"**Kairi, what's going on?" asked Riku with a small growl in his voice.**

"**Riku, how did you get from the island to here?" asked Sora in shock.**

"**SHUT UP, SORA!" shouted Riku.**

"**Riku, get out!" I screamed in fear.**

"**Kairi, please listen to me. I love you. Come with me. I can make you happy."**

"**Riku, I don't love you. I love Sora."**

"**Kairi, how could you fall in love with a coward like him?"**

"**Who are you calling a coward!"**

"**Kairi, what's happened to you?"**

"**What's happened to me? More like what happened to you?"**

"**I can show you a great time, Kairi. You and I can have some great times together."**

"**I don't care! Get out of here!"**

**Riku was really angry at this point. The look on his face said it all. He looked like he was going to kill Sora when he had the chance. He walked out of the room with a satanic look on his face in which frightened me. I looked down at the floor, buried my face in my hands and started crying. Sora walked over, faced me, wrapped his arms around me and started running his fingers through my hair. **

"**Sora…" I managed to say.**

"**Kairi, it's ok. Shhhh, shhhh. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**

**I pulled away from Sora and stared up into his eyes. He looked very concerned and put his head on my shoulder. He could tell I felt tired so he picked me up and carried me to my bed. He tucked me in like a mother would do so to her child and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He said he'd be back in the morning and left for the night. However, I couldn't help someone was still in the house and I started to wish that I would have asked Sora to stay the night.**


	3. A Bad Night

**Destiny Brought Us Together**

**Ch. 3: A Bad Night**

**I didn't think there was someone in the house. I ignored the feeling and tried to get back to sleep. A minute later I opened my eyes and thought that I should go check. It couldn't hurt. I thought about it for a while and decided to go back to sleep. **

**I woke up to the sound of a crash. I looked at the clock and it read midnight. I felt scared. I looked at the window and saw nothing. Something told me not to go downstairs to see what happened but curiosity got the better of me. I walked downstairs and looked around. I saw nothing and was walking back upstairs when I heard another crash. This time it sounded like it came from my room. I walked up the stairs with caution. As I looked into my room I saw a dark figure at the window. I didn't think the person saw me so I went over to see what was going on. This time when I pulled the curtains back, it wasn't Sora. It was Riku and fear came across my whole body. I backed away quickly as my breath got heavier. Riku walked over, threw me to the ground and slit my cheek. Warm blood started running down my face and I looked up at Riku. He stared down at me and slit the same cheek again. He grabbed me and pulled me off the floor, slitting the same cheek one last time before he walked behind me. My heart was racing in fear and all I could think of was Riku trying to kill me. He took my arms and jerked them behind me. I felt something on my wrists and tried to break free yet couldn't. he then took a blindfold and tied it over my eyes. I heard footsteps walking from behind me to in front of me. I felt a warm hand on my cheek and tried to bit it. The hand then slapped me and I started getting pulled away. **

**When we had stopping moving, it felt like my heart stopped. I was thrown onto cold cement and heard footsteps coming from behind. I felt the blindfold loosen. I opened my eyes and saw cement walls everywhere. I started to feel terrified. I turned and saw Riku. I was in shock. He look beyond angry now and saw in his hand the knife he used to cut me. He held it ready to strike and this time cut my other cheek. The blade pushed against my skin so much that the pain made me cry. Blood poured out and dripped onto the floor. I thought that I was going to die. I looked around and saw someone laying on the floor a few feet away. I looked closely and saw it was Sora. He looked like he had gotten it worse than me and he didn't look like he was breathing. I felt tears run down my face.**


	4. Blood and Tears

**Destiny Brought Us Together**

**Ch. 4: Blood and Tears**

**I looked at Riku again. He looked at me then looked over at Sora. I started to get really angry. Riku was enjoying it. I heard a moan and looked over at Sora. He was trying to up off. Riku started to look really angry. He walked over to Sora. He put the knife away and got out a gun. I got up and ran over. He was ready to shoot Sora. I pushed him away from Sora. Riku had no time to react and hit the wall really hard. I sat down next to Sora. I got my hands free and turned Sora so that he was laying on his back. I held his head up a little bit. I started crying. Sora had a huge gash near his stomach.**

"**Kairi, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Sora gasped.**

"**No, I'm not going to leave here without you," I replied. **

"**Kairi, listen to me. You have to go."**

"**No, I'm staying here with you."**

"**Kairi, you'll die if you stay here with me. Riku will kill you when he has the chance."**

"**Sora, I'm going to fight him for you. I'm not leaving you no matter how much you want me to."**

**I gently put Sora's head down and stood up. I saw the gun Riku had was close to me. I ran over and tried to pick it up. Riku quickly got it and I stopped in my tracks.**

"**You really think you can kill me," said Riku with a laugh in his voice.**

"**Why are you doing this?" I asked.**

"**Sora doesn't really love you. I don't want to to a see girl like you get emotionally hurt by a creep like Sora."**

"**He loves me. You're the one who doesn't truly love me like he does."**

"**I've loved you since the day I saw you."**

"**Well I don't like you at all."**

"**That's why I'm trying to kill Sora. If Sora's gone then you can't be with him."**

**Riku pointed the gun at Sora now. He was ready to shoot again. I ran over to Sora and covered him. Riku pulled the trigger just before I covered Sora. The bullet went in my back and I fell on top of Sora.**

"**Kairi, why?" asked Sora.**

"**I want you to live, Sora."**

**Riku was in shock. He threw the gun down and it landed close to me. I reached for it and handed it to Sora. Riku stood there still amazed. Sora hid the gun away.**

"**I hope you die Sora. If you don't, I'll be back with Ansem," said Riku in anger.**

**Riku ran out of the room. I started breathing heavier. Sora looked at me worried.**

"**Kairi, relax."**

"**I'm sorry, Sora. I don't think I'm going to make it."**

"**Kairi, you'll be fine. Turn around and let me see where it went."**

"**Sora, are you going to pull it out?"**

"**Yes but you have to let me see it."**

"**Will it hurt?"**

"**I'm looking to see how I'm going to get it out."**

"**What if you can't?"**

"**Don't worry, I will."**

"**What should I do?"**

"**Hold still and try not to squirm."**

"**It's going to hurt isn't it?"**

"**Yeah."**

**I felt his warm hand on my back. I tried not to scream but I could help it. I hurt so much. I felt his hand go away and looked at him. He was now holding the bullet in his hand. My breathing stopped for a second. Sora threw it somewhere and gently hugged me. I started crying from the pain. I buried my face in my hands and Sora gently pulled me into his chest. As he stood up he pulled me up with him. he then guided me out of the room. It wasn't that long of a walk to my house. He took me up to my room and sat me down on the bed. He went into the bathroom and brought out a bunch of bandages. Sora took care of my cheeks and my back with the utmost care. Then he took care of his stomach. I took the remaining bandages back into the bathroom. I started to walk out of the room so that he could sleep on my bed but he quickly ran over to me at the door. He picked me up and looked down at me smiling. I started laughing and he spun me around and gently rested me on my bed. **


	5. The Day After

**Destiny Brought Us Together**

**Ch. 5: The Day After**

**I looked at Sora. He got in bed with me. He took his hand and started running his fingers through my hair. I relaxed my head on his chest. We looked at each other and smiled. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. **

**I woke up the next morning and saw Sora still sleeping. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. I came out and threw my pj's in a basket and looked at Sora still sleeping. I walked over to my dresser and started brushing my hair. I heard a moan when I put my brush down. I looked to find Sora getting up. He was laying on his stomach and as he got up he got a worried look on his face.**

"**Sora, what's wrong?"**

"**Look at the shirt you were wearing last night."**

"**Sora, what's…oh. Were you bleeding last night?"**

"**I guess so. Look at the sheets. I'm sorry."**

"**It's fine. I hate those sheets anyway."**

"**Let me see your back Kairi."**

"**Alright but I don't think it was me."**

"**Yeah. It was me."**

"**Sora, let me help you clean yourself off."**

"**Fine. I'll help you with your bed then."**

**I went downstairs, grabbed a rag and filled a bowl with water. I went back up to my room and set the bowl on the floor. I dipped the rag in the water and let it soak while I took off Sora's bandages at his stomach. Sora took his shirt off while I wiped his stomach with the rag. When all the dried blood was wiped off, I took the bowl and rag downstairs. I went upstairs and got some clean bandages from the bathroom. I put the new bandages on him and he gave me a kiss.**

"**Kairi, your eyes are so beautiful."**

"**Aww, Sora."**

**At that moment, I had so many emotions rush through me. I started staring into Sora's eyes. He leaned in towards me and I felt his warm lips near mine. I closed my eyes and started breathing a little heavier. He started to pull away and I opened my eyes with a smile.**

"**Kairi, do you want to go to Destiny Island?"**

"**Sure."**


End file.
